Return of Truth or Dare?
by HanyouBradTaisho
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, they are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi.Reason for R rating is for mirokus thoughts. The Inuyasha gang are sitting on the couch waiting for the Star wars movie to start when the Announcer of the movie suddenly dis
1. Video One

Return of...Truth or Dare?

The cast of the inuyasha show were sitting at Kagome's house waiting for the Star Wars movie to start.

Announcer: Welcome to Return of T-all of a sudden the the announcer was pushed out of the way and a new one came.

Announcer2: Welcome to Return of Truth Or Dare!

Inuyasha: What the fuck is this!

Announcer2:You will now watch episodes of truth or dare that your crew played.

Inuyasha:Were her e to watch a fukin movie so get out of the way!

Announcer2: How Rude!

Kagome: SIT!

THUD

Inuyasha:X.X

Kagome: Lets Go!

On to Truth or Dare!

Miroku: Me first. Inuyasha truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Feh! Dare me bouzo

Miroku: I dare you to act like Kagome's Dog.

Inuyasha: What!

Sango: You gotta do it its a dare

Inuyasha:Feh whatever

Kagome:Come Boy

Inuyasha walks over

Kagome pets his ears

Inuyasha mutters about stupid hentai bouzos and good ear rubbing wenchs.

Inuyasha:Ill get bouzo back later. Shippo truth or dare

Shippo:Ummmmm. dare!

Inuyasha: Keh excellent. i dare you not to eat any candy or chocolate for a week.

Shippo:O.O Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You big jerk i cant have anymore candy!

Inuyasha:Shut Up Youll Live, runt

Kagome:Inuyasha kagome said sexily

Inuyasha: what.

Kagome:Sit!

THUD

Inuyasha:What the hell was that for! Wench!

Kagome:Being mean to Shippo.

Inuyasha:How the hell was i mean when i said he couldnt have any candy.

Sango:Lets continue

Shippo: Kagome truth or d-

Grope Grope

WACK

Hirakotsu met miroku's head for the billionth time.

Sango: HENTAI! thatll teach ya

Miroku:smiles It was worth the pain X.X

Shippo:As i was saying kagome truth or dare

Kagome: Truth.

Shippo:Excellent, shippo thinks.How do you feel about Inuyasha?

End chapter 1

Muhahahah im evil. dont be hatin This is my first fic so be as nice as possible.


	2. Video Two

Chapter 2

Kagome: Crap ,kagome thinks. I was hoping i would not have to explain this in front of everyone.

Inuyasha:Well how do you feel about me?

Miroku: I know shes thinking lecherous thoughts about inuyasha.

Sango:You dam hentai.THUD How dare you assume kagome would think that.

Kagome: yea lets go with that.

Miroku: Kagome who are you trying to convince. Yourself, our us.

Inuyasha: O i fell so loved. Hurry up and answer the dam question! WENCH!

Kagome: Sit you baka! i dont understand why i love you!

Inuyasha: Kagome do you mean that. Most of inuyasha's speech was muffled by the floor

Miroku: Yes, Sango's so caught up in that that i can probably sneak a grope, what i wish i could do to her. Miroku thinks he thought that.

Shippo: Miroku did you just realize what you said.

Miroku:You mean i said that out loud! No Sango please dont kill me please.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Huge Boulder falls on Miroku's head

Miroku:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X.X

Sango: Hentai pervert, even though i still like you

Everyone:O.O

Sango:Did i just say that out loud?Ahahaahahah nervous laughter

Shippo:Wow, two hookups in one day, SHIZA

Kagome: Now for my turn

inuyasha:Hurry up!

Kagome: Sango Truth or Dare

Sango:Why me?

Kagome:Because i want to torture you.

Sango: Okay there. Dare

Kagome:Okay i dare you to...

Sango:Well

Inuyasha:OMG shes asleep

Everyone: Sweatdrop

Kagome: Kiss me.

Miroku: Wohoo Lesbo

Wack Inuyasha just thumped miroku on the head.

Kagome:Inuyasha. Kagome just finished her sentence

Inuyasha:Shes dreaming about me.

Kagome:Ohh inuyasha ,harder, faster, yes.

Everyone:O.O

Shippo: hey inuyasha, your face is the colour of your haori now!

Inuyasha: Shut up, wait is that wolf i smell.

Koga:Hows my woman!

Kagome:ya inuyasha you won the weight lifting race(You think id put that in a PG 13 fic, you goda be kidding me)

Inuyasha:Thank god that wasnt a "hentai houshi" type dream

Kagome:I love you inuyasha

(Kagomes still asleep)

Kouga:But kagome i thought you were my woman

Kagome:Go away kouga i wanna have my "alone" time with inuyasha

Shippo:Why is there emphasis on the ALONE part.

Miroku: Well yopu see she wants to h-

Sango:Hentai Thud You can learn when your older shippo

Shippo:Aw grown ups get all the fun.

Kagome:yawns so how was my nap

Sango: Ummmm. Kagome you still have to dare me to do something

Kagome: O right... Since when did kouga get here

Inuyasha:While you were asleep.

Shippo:Yea and when you were saying your feelings about inuyasha And what you were doing with him.

Kagome:Did i really say all that.

Miroku:Yep all the hentai part to

Kouga:SOB I thought you loved me kagome

Inuyasha: hahahah wimpy wolf, give us your shards and go back to ayame.

Kagome: That was mean Sit!

Inuyasha:dammit wench im only stating the obvious.

Shippo: Some things never change

Kagome: Actually kouga wanna join us for our game of truth or dare.

Kouga: Anything for my woman

Inuyasha: get it through youre thick skull she doesnt love you she loves me and i love her back, so stop calling her your woman. because shes my fukin woman.

Kagome: What about kikyou

Inuyasha: what about her, i realized along time ago that she never really accepted me or even loved me for who i was. She wanted me to change for her

so she could be a normal woman. She let our trust be broke so easily. I can tell now i dont owe ehr anything accept avenging her death, which i shall do.

but i cannot leave for hell with her and leave you, you accept me for who i am, human, hanyou or youkai, you complete me kagome. I ask you with al, my heart

Will you marry me and become my mate?

Kouga: she will not shes my woman, she will become my mate and-

SMASH BANG BOOM

Kouga was hit by sangos hirakotsu, blasted with fox fire and ofudas and finally smashed through a tree by kilala, in her large form

Kouga: X.X

kagome:inuyasha i will

muhahahahahah cliffy

THANK YOU LILLYBELLE! you were my first reveiwer ever  
I ENCOURAGE ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW AS WELL!


	3. Video Three

Authuors note: Your probably all wondering where the disclaimer is? well its in the summary, but if you didnt quite catch that here it is

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**!

Chapter 3

Recap

kagome:inuyasha i will...

Continuation

:AHHHHHHHHHHHCHOUUUUUUUU

Inuyasha: What the hell was that?

Miroku: It was obviously someone snezing.

Inuyasha: Shut up monk i knew that!

Shippou: Im scared!

Inuyasha: Is that toad i smell? UGH

Jaken: THats jaken to you you insilent Filth of a - WACK

Inuyasha immediatly had jaken by the throat

Sesshomaru: Now, now, litlle brother i need my servent in one piece.

Inuyasha: GReat just what i need!

Rin: Kagome, Shippou how are you?

Shippou hi rin

Rin: Rin has missed you

Inuyasha: Great whos gonna come here next?

Miroku: Lots of beautiful woman im bikinis i hope Sigh

Sango: HENTAI! THUD

(I dont have to tell you what happened)(Do i?)

Miroku: .

Kagome: will he ever learn?

Miroku:DREAMING Yes bear my child preety lady. YOu will! O happy day

Yes i must make sure of it, push all the way cmon YESSSSSSS!

Everyone:O.O

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, what exactly is the uncouncious monk doing?

Shippou: Probably doing something hentai.

Shippou: Most likely having sex.

Kagome:shippou who told you about BLUSH sex?

Rin: Whats Sex?

Everyone:Sweatdrop

Miroku: Did somebody say sex?

Miroku: because ill give you a thourout demonstration!

Inuyasha,Sesshomaru, Sango: YOu Dam Hentai! ARghhhhhhhh

SMACKCRASHTHUDBANGBOOMSIZZLE

SPLOOSH

Everyone(cept Miroku): WE understand the smack,crash, bang, boom, sizzle but what was the sploosh about

Sango: Take a look over there. Points towards a cliff

Inuyasha:AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA he fell off the cliff into the water!

20 minutes after non stop laughter

Shippou: Maybe shiori will come next?

Sango: Or Bounza?(Do they know about him)

Kagome:What if Kagura came here?

Kagura:INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Speak of the devil!

Kagome: Hey i didnt even get to answer your proposal yet

Kouga: What proposal?

Inuyasha: None of your business flea-bag

Kouga: O ya muttface i could- wait kagura i will avenge my comrades in battle!

Kagura: umm kouga?

Kouga: WHAt?

Sango: Its already, been done

Kouga; Ohhhhhh!

Inuyasha: Well Kagura what the hell are you doing here?

Kagura: Cant i spend time with my mate?

Everyone:O.O !

Everyone: MATE!

Thats the end for now. i knew people would want sesshomaru here so i brought him in.

And if your wondering narakus dead and kaguras good now.


End file.
